


Muggle Holiday.

by iamthemagicks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemagicks/pseuds/iamthemagicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has invited Castiel to come home with him, to the muggle world, for the Christmas holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for teenage sexytimes, they're both sixteen.

Castiel fidgets as the train comes to a slow stop at the station. A bouncing leg and he chews on his thumbnail. Dean chuckles and gently squeezes his knee. “Calm down, Cas. It’s just for the holiday.”

“Three weeks.”

“Yes.” Dean stands and pops his back, kicks Sam’s foot to wake him. “But you’ll do fine, I promise.” He ruffles Castiel’s hair and starts to pull down their carry-ons. 

Castiel peeks out the window at the crowd of parents forming, ready to take home children and teens for Christmas. 

Castiel follows Dean and Sam off the train. He’s never spent time around muggles before. They get their bags and cages of owls. Dean and Sam share one named Hoot and Castiel has named his Azule, after the fine sheen of blue in her feathers. They push around until Sam waves at a blond woman wearing a pink coat, a black scarf and minutes. She waves back with a bright smile, Dean’s smile. Castiel recognizes her from the photographs in Dean’s belongings, his mother Mary.

“Come on.” Dean nudges Castiel as they walk across the platform. 

Sam is the first to get a hug and a kiss; he towers over his mother like a giant. From what Dean has told him, Sam hit the growth spurt during the last summer break shooting up seven inches. Dean stands over her as well, engulfs her in a tight hug. 

When they pull away she stares right at Castiel and he feels his stomach dipping. 

She hugs him too. “You must be Castiel,” she says. She’s warm and smells like lilacs.

“Yes,” Castiel stutters.

“So glad to finally meet you, Dean talks about you all the time.”

“Mom.” Dean groans and rolls his eyes.

“Oh.” She waves her hands in front of her face and pats him on the cheek. “Let’s load up the car, shall we?”

:::

The car ride is long, and bumpy, but Castiel doesn’t say anything about it. Just watches out the window at the passing scenery, all parts of England he’s never seen. He’s been to many places around the world, but never to a simple sea-side village full of muggles. It shouldn’t be that big a deal, they can’t use magic outside of school right now anyway; well Dean will, come January when he’ll finally be seventeen. 

Sam sits up front and tells his mother everything about school. How well potions is going, that he’s exceeding in defense against the dark arts. Dean is quiet and reaches over in the middle of the seat to brush his hand against Castiel’s. Cas turns bright red and has to press his head to the window to cool off.

:::

As far as muggle houses go, it’s not really taht different that his, except there isn’t a small owl avairary. It’s quaint with blue shudders and a blue front door. A rose garden under the windows, a cement sidewalk leading from the car port to the door. There’s a neighbor a hundred yards to the right, and nothing but clear, green fields to the left. 

Each one of them can carry their load of stuff; it’s not nearly as bad as packing and leaving at the beginning and end of each school year. Mary carries the cage with Hoot, sweet talking the small barn owl. 

“Where’s Dad?” Sam asks.

“Work.”

Dean had explained that their father worked with automobiles. John Winchester is a muggle, but married a witch. And they lived in the muggle world. 

They get their bags inside and Sam bolts up the stairs. Mary closes the front door behind them and gently takes Azule’s cage from Castiel’s grasp. “Why don’t you boys take your stuff up and change. Dinner should be ready soon.”

The house smells heavy of a roast, of vegetables and warm bread. Something sweet in the oven. Dean starts to lug up his trunk and Castiel follows him, dragging his own. Pictures of the family hang on the wall. Photographs that don’t move, that have caught just a single frame of time. Lots of pictures of Dean and Sam together. 

At the top of the stairs Dean hangs a left. “Come on,” he instructs when Castiel stops. In Dean’s room, he drops the trunk and bag near his bed against the wall. There’s a roll-away cot pushed against the other wall, with blue sheets and a large fluffy pillow. A quilt made of t-shirts.

“Hope you don’t mind, bunking,” Dean says, scratching the back of his neck. “We only have the three bedrooms.”

“No,” Castiel replies, setting down his things. “I mean, it’s fine.” He sits on the cot and takes in the details of the room. Posters of cars and women on the cars on the wall. A Led Zeppelin t-shirt pinned next to the large window.

“Good.”

Dean removes his robe and tie. Unbuttons the long sleeved white shirt. Underneath he’s wearing a gray tee. But he’s all ready wearing jeans and boots. Castiel takes off his robe as well, but is still in school gear.

“You gonna change?”

He shrugs. 

“You have regular clothes, right?”

He narrows his eyes. “Of course I do.”

“Well? You want me to leave?”

A loaded question. They were alone, in Dean’s bedroom. A lot different from sneaking around the rooms at school, when anyone could walk in, student or staff. Different than making-out and groping at the Quidditch field. 

Castiel just shrugs and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Dean watches him with glazed eyes then moves across the room. His fingers slip under the fine shirt, his warm fingers along Castiel’s hips, snaking around to his back, pulling their bodies together. They seem to fit, so Castiel thinks; his slim frame slotting perfect against Dean’s sturdier one. Dean leans in and kisses his neck, inhales deeply. “It’s nice to be able to do this,” he whispers. They had really been cracking down on the public displays of affection after a seventh year in Ravenclaw house had to leave in ‘special condition’. And Castiel didn’t know if there were other gay students—not that Dean would consider himself gay—but Cas felt it best if they tried to keep it all quiet.

“Yeah.” Castiel can hardly breathe, never can when Dean is this close. In his personal space. The light smell of muggle colonge, linger smell of the train. Dean pushes off Castiel’s shirt, and starts to work on the belt of his pants. Castiel stutters. “What if your Mom-“

“Just helping you settle in,” Dean explains with a soft chuckle. Then Dean’s kissing him and his shirt is off and his pants are sagged down at his hips. Castiel arches into Dean’s touch, the soft brush of knuckles against his obvious erection. Tongue and teeth, some grunting and a struggle for power before Dean gets Castiel to sit on the cot with a springing pop. They laugh and Dean is on his knees. 

“Dean,” Castiel breathes. A jackhammer heart in his chest, fear caught in his throat. 

“I want you so bad, baby,” Dean says, kissing at Castiel’s pale stomach, mouthing at him through the blue boxer shorts. 

Dean makes Castiel feel on fire, makes him believe in true love and all that silly romantic crap. Castiel is loved by his parents, by his siblings, but he’s never been needed, wanted the way that Dean needs and wants him. 

That mouth, that sinful, filthy pink mouth is on Castiel’s cock. Wet lips and tongue, a soft scrape of teeth right where Cas likes it. He tilts his head back to stare at he ceiling, one arm bracing him up, the other threading into Dean’s hair. He’s overdue for a cut because Castiel curls those fingers around long strands along his neck.

“Dean,” Castiel groans, arches his hips up into Dean’s wanting mouth. And Dean is good, efficient. Has Castiel writhing and biting back moans. At the point of orgasm, Castiel stops breathing; his spine stiffens his muscles release as he comes down Dean’s throat. 

“You’re amazing,” Castiel says, leaning back on his elbows. Dean stands with a smirk, wipes his mouth and leans forward for another kiss. The feel of Dean’s mouth, tongue begging for access, and the TASTE of Castiel on Dean’s lips, is almost enough to make Cas hard again. 

But they just sit there for a minute, Dean at Cas’ eye level in between his legs, Cas flanking Dean’s sides. Tendering kissing and light hair pulling.

“Boys! Dinner!” Mary calls from the kitchen. 

Dean releases Cas so he can dress. Jeans and a t-shirt. They leave their wands in a shoe-box put on a shelf in his closet. 

:::

After dinner, Dean delights in showing Castiel muggle things. Some items Castiel is aware of, their functions and how to work them. Like the radio and the electric razor. But Castiel is a little fascinated by the television, by a DVD player and cable. Just like plays, but on the screen. 

When John Winchester comes home for the night, Dean changes. He doesn’t touch Castiel anymore, doesn’t really look in his direction. Castiel copies his cue and becomes withdrawn, doesn’t directly next to Dean on the couch.

“You must be Castiel,” John says, like his wife earlier.

Castiel pops up and nods, accepts a hardy handshake. “Yes sir.” He watches John, a large man. Tall and sturdy, dark haired and gruff. John goes over to Mary and kisses her and she flushes all over like it’s the first time, and kisses back, touches his cheeks and chest before getting his dinner out of the microwave. She stays in the kitchen with him.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam says, plopping down on the Cas. “You ever see an Xbox?”

He shakes his head. “It’s like a simulation,” Sam explains. “I mean, you play a game on the TV. Wanna try?”

“Sure.” Electrical muggle devices had always been a curiosity, especially to him and his older brother Gabriel. Sam sets up the game and the television. Castiel watches out of the corner of his eye as Dean gets up and grabs a magazine, only to flop down on the recliner.

John goes to bed rather early, passing Dean at the chair, patting him on the leg as he passes. Dean looks up with a smile and wrings the magazine in his hands. Sam receives a ruffle of his floppy hair. Mary follows, giving each of the boys a kiss on the head. Castiel too. 

:::

“You awake?” Dean whispers at four in the morning.

Castiel rolls to his side on the squeaky cot to face Dean. “Yes.” Dean is on his back, on top of the sheets. He shuffles his feet. “Will you come here?” 

“Yes.” Castiel slides off his bed and pads across the floor. He feels a little awkward, in flannel pajama pants that are a little big, and an old fraying t-shirt. He stands next to Dean’s bed, gazing at the other teen, bathed blue from the moon. Dean swallows hard. 

“Lie down with me?”

Cas doesn’t need to be asked twice. “What’s wrong?” he asks, adjusting himself to Dean’s side, a head on his shoulder, an arm at his waist.

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

Dean shifts so he can brush his fingers over Castiel’s ear and that sends a shudder through his body, but he stays still, listens. Castiel knows that Dean carries a lot of weight. He had taken care of Sam for a time when they were children, when Mary had been very sick, they thought she was going to die. 

“My dad,” Dean starts. “I…I’ve never liked guys.” Castiel had anticipated this being a problem for some time now. With the first kiss, Cas knew. Dean continues. “I just…I dunno. Mom knows, I think, about you. ‘Cause yeah, I talk about you a lot.”

Castiel feels himself blush. “You don’t think he’d understand?”

“No.” 

Dean doesn’t say anything past that. He just turns his mouth to kiss Castiel on the forehead. The kiss moves as Dean rotates himself. He tries to get Castiel on his back, but this time Cas wins the struggle, and gets Dean on HIS back instead. Dean chuckles. “You think you’re in charge here?”

“For now,” Cas answers with a hungry kiss on the mouth. He presses down his pelvis so Dean can feel, can know that this is all for him. That Cas loves him, wants him more than anything in the world. He rolls his hips and Dean groans, slipping his hand under Cas’ flimsy pants. Then a filty grin spreads over his face.

“No underwear?”

Cas blushes and shrugs. “I was just sleeping.”

“Uh-huh.”

This is more than they’ve done, lasts longer as they both slowly trail their hands over each other’s bodies. Planes of warm skin, paths of light skin. Dean gets off Castiel’s shirt, they wiggle out of their pants. 

Castiel thinks he’s going to die at the velvet feel of Dean’s cock, slick with precome, sliding against his own. “Fuck,” Cas moans, rolling his hips again. Dean reaches between them and cups his hand around their dicks, wet and warm, gripping tight. 

“Cas,” he growls and starts jacking them both, in rhythm with Castiel’s thrusting. 

The combination of all these sensations, fuck it’s too much for Cas. He can’t breathe and bucks faster. He wants all of Dean every last part of him. 

He’s starting to get loud though; Dean reachs to pull him down and swallow his groans with a kiss. And Cas kisses back, biting down on Dean’s plump bottom lip as he comes, harder than ever before, Cas almost thinks he’s going to fuck through Dean’s body as he keeps thrusting. Dean grabs his ass, keeping him in place as he keeps pumping his fist. Comes quietly with a slight gasp.

They clean up in silence, with a dirty shirt from Dean’s laundry. Then Cas crawls back into bed, snuggling as close as he can get to Dean, planting a soft kiss on his neck, right over the pulse point. “Stay here a little longer, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Dean kisses the top of his head again. “Tomorrow,” he says. “I’m gonna teach you how to drive.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’ll love the car, she’s a beauty.”

“She?”

“We call cars girls.” Dean shrugs. “She’s awesome. ‘Bout the only thing that I love more than you.” 

Cas freezes but says nothing. He just moves closer and inhales Dean’s scent and decides that this place, is better than being at school.


End file.
